


Late Night Confessions

by WandererofStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererofStars/pseuds/WandererofStars
Summary: A late night visit to the kitchen ends up being the perfect opportunity to cure your insomnia and turn all your forbidden fantasies with a certain Mr. Mystery true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Gravity Falls Grunkle Dating Sim. Enjoy.
> 
> (English isn't my first language. I hope that won't be a problem for you, dear reader.)

The shack was silent that Summer night. Stan, his brother Ford and the twins were already fast asleep after a long day. After your car broke down due to Ford's magnet gun, the Pines brothers offered you free lodging and a spare room, previously used by Ford to cook up his inventions. Seeing no other option but to wait until Stanley, the former owner of the Mystery Shack fixed your car, you had accepted the offer.

It had been three weeks ever since your first day staying with the Pines. You thought you would be bored out of your mind. But there wasn't a day when you weren't surprised by some oddity or another. Tonight was no different.

You were almost entering deep sleep when a loud howl from an ungodly creature lurking in the woods woke you up. It was the third time that month you were unable to have a good night's sleep. Gravity Falls' constant supply of weirdness made sure its visitors either kept coming back for more or leaving town and wishing they never had to visit it ever again. It also ensured you could never have a proper full night's rest.

You turned on the lampshade and checked the clock. It was three in the morning. You cursed under your breath and wanted to open the window to scream at the creature and tell it to shut the hell up, but you were too tired for that. Instead, you took a pill from the medicine bottle, but there was no water to shove it down. Cursing again, you put your slippers on to fetch some in the kitchen.

Feeling groggy, you made an effort to get up and leave the bedroom, feet dragging on the corridor, the wild creature howling nonstop outside. Whatever that thing was, you didn't want to know. Ford or Dipper would probably figure out tomorrow morning.

* * *

 You arrived at the kitchen, fetched a glass and turned on the faucet, pouring some water for yourself. You swallowed the pill, hoping it would help you sleep. This wasn't really a remedy, merely something to soothe the nerves. Still, it helped you sleep during the worst nights.

You refused to turn the light on, not wanting to hurt your eyes and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight bathe the kitchen. The light from the corridor also avoided your surroundings to be completely immersed in darkness.

You sat down drinking your glass and cursed your insomnia. You hoped staying in a shack in the middle of the forest would actually help you sleep, but no. Every night there was something going on in those woods that either howled, screamed, buzzed, chirped or made another disturbing noise after midnight. It was as if this was on purpose.

You were so tired you didn't hear footsteps approaching the kitchen.

**'Trouble sleeping?'**

The hoarse voice was so close to your ear you could almost feel its owner's breath down your neck. You slowly turned your head to find Stanley staring at you, opening a charming smile once you recognised him.

'M-hm.' you murmured, clearly tired.

Stanley landed a strong hand on your shoulder for a moment. His palm felt incredibly warm and soft. The creature howled outside again and he turned to look past the window. Then he turned around and proceeded to check the rest of the kitchen, seeming to look for something.

'Something wrong?' you asked.

'When I first moved here, gnomes used to break in the shack and steal my food. Although that thing out there sure didn't sound like a gnome.' he said, opening the fridge, looking for the milk.

You snorted. 'What? There are gnomes in the woods? Actual gnomes? Short little men with beards?'

'I'm serious. Every day I'd wake up to find food missing from my fridge. At first I thought it was some thief hiding in the woods. Then one night I stayed awake in the living room long enough to hear noises coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked up here to find fricking gnomes piling up on top of each other, trying to reach the counter and the higher shelves of my fridge for food. Made quite a mess on the kitchen floor, too. I spent all night having to clean it up.' he said grumpily, filling two glasses of milk.

'This is...' you were going to say crazy, but you had heard enough stories from Dipper and Mabel to know the town was home to such eccentricities.

Stan placed the milk bottle back in the fridge and warmed the milk glasses in the microwave. The howling outside was dying out.

'I think he's getting tired. He's realised there are no females here. I give him a minute or so for him to leave.' Stan observed.

'You know what that thing is?'

He stared blankly at the window.

'Ah, it's probably just a lone werewolf. Don't worry, the manotaurs will scare him away. They always do.' he reassured you, seeing the sudden panicked look on your face. Gnomes. Werewolves. Manotaurs. Boy, this town sure was a freak show.

'So...how did you deal with the gnome infestation?' you asked, trying to put the werewolf aside from your mind.

'Wasn't easy. They're smart, they're quick on their feet...and once they bite, they don't let go.' he explained.

He folded one of his long sleeves up, revealing a large, muscular forearm. 'Here. Check these tiny bite marks.'

The penumbra didn't allow you to see well, so Stan gently held your hand saying “May I?” and glazed the tip of your fingers over many tooth-shaped scars.

'This was by a rather fierce gnome. I think it was their leader or something. The way he bit me, I thought he was going to tear the flesh from my arm! Had to punch the bastard several times until he let go. Worse than rabid dogs, the whole lot of'em!' he explained.

Stan punching gnomes as they crowded him and bit him in random body parts. Now that was an image.

You realised you were feeling his arm for a while now and blushed. You could feel how toned up his muscles were under your touch. You remembered Stan had mentioned he used to have boxing lessons when he was younger. You couldn't help but wonder he must still practice.

'Well...you're certainly keeping fit.' you said, swallowing hard, giving his arm an appreciative little squeeze. Stan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, appreciating the compliment.

The milk was ready and he brought the glasses to the table.

'Ford told me a bit about your latest adventures at sea.' you mentioned.

'Hm? Oh yeah. Me and my brother have been traveling a lot lately. We've had to fight sea monsters, pirates and even the occasional port authority. The Stan O' War II isn't exactly a registered and licensed ship, you see.' he explained 'It wasn't easy, but I wouldn't trade the last nine months with him for anything.' he smiled.

Stan seemed like a generally happy guy, but something about his smile felt as if this wasn't the typical salesman smile he usually wore. He was genuinelly happy to be with Ford and to join him in his travels. You had read somewhere twins shared a special bond. Whatever bond Stan and Ford shared, it seemed to be even more special.

'You know, I wish I had a brother like that growing up. You two seem to get along fine. Despite having such different personalities, that is.'

Stan was going to say something, but stopped himself. He wasn't ready to elaborate on his complicated relationship with his brother just yet. How could he sum up thirty years of a strained relationship? He then cleared his throat, saying family was important. If not the most important thing a man could have.

'I never asked before, but...do you have, like...children or something?' he asked.

You shook your head. 'I still haven't found the right person. I mean, I would be lying if I said I didn't have my fair share of suitors-'

'Young women often do.' he smirked and winked, making you giggle.

'...but most men I meet don't seem like the sort that wants to settle down. Plus, I don't like men fresh out of their diapers, if you know what I mean. Men are like wine. They take long to mature. The more mature, the better they taste.' you said, barely suppressing a smile.

Stan caught on to your subtle remark and quirked an eyebrow, smirking even more widely.

'Mature men are your thing, then?' he asked in a suggestive tone.

'I'd say so, yes.' you said, trying to sound casual.

'How mature?' he pressed on.

'That depends on the man. There are old men who act like boys and men who act their age.' you said slyly.

Stan's smirk faltered and he scratched his chin. 'So you don't like men who don't act their age, huh?'

'I didn't say that. Only that some men don't know how to act like men when they should. Not every man knows how to treat a woman like a lady.' you said, carefully.

Stan relaxed at your words and the smile returned to his lips.

'Can't argue with that. But don't worry. Me and my brother would never mistreat a young beautiful lady like yourself.' he said slyly.

You blushed at “young” and “beautiful”, but the penumbra didn't let him see your red cheeks.

You and Stan made a toast and took a sip of the milk glass...

He immediately spit its contents and stared at the glass in disgust.

'Ugh! This damn drink is too bland! This needs some honey.'

You sniggered and stared at him in disbelief. He pretended he hadn't just spit a mouthful of milk on the kitchen floor and proceeded to get the honey from a shelf. The man was unbelievable.

'Honey, honey...honey, honey honey...' he murmured to himself. 'Dammit, where did I put it?'

You remembered Mabel had used honey earlier that day to bake some cakes and stored the jar in the cupboard. You told Stan where it was, but he couldn't find it.

'Here, let me show you.' you offered.

You got up and was about to help when he found the honey and removed it from the shelf. The lid came off midway though and he feared it would fall on the floor. You managed to grab it, but some of the honey fell on your cleavage.

* * *

 You placed the lid on the counter. Some of the honey was stuck on your pajamas and on your skin. You took some paper towel to clean yourself, but the honey was too sticky to come off.

As Stan watched you work to wipe the honey clean, he felt paralysed. He simply couldn't take his eyes off you.

'Oh God. I can't believe this!' you exclaimed, frustrated. You had just showered. And you were too tired to take another bath.

With a shaky hand, Stan placed the honey jar on the counter. You could hear him swallowing hard. Why was he so nervous? He picked a great amount of paper towel at once, almost yanking the metal frame with the paper roll off the counter. He turned on the faucet and wet the paper. He then cleared his throat, steadied his voice as best he could and said 'H-Here. Let me help.'

You stared at his hand full of wet paper and shyly let him administer it to your skin, moving your hair away from his hand. He slowly wiped the honey off your cleavage, trying not to brush his knuckles and fingers on your breasts. His hand was shaking slightly. You couldn't help but feel every motion of his on your skin. It was enough to cause your body to heat up under his touch.

Stan removed more paper and wet it again, proceeding to clean your cleavage once more. You hoped he wouldn't notice how warm your body had become. It was then that he suddenly stopped.

'Uh, the honey...it's going all the way down to your tummy.' he said hesitantly.

You lowered your gaze and noticed where he was pointing. Dear God, were your pajamas so transparent? And then you realised there was a trail of honey visible through the fabric.

'Uhm...' you laughed nervously at him, hesitating to lift your shirt like that.

'If you want-'

'No, it's fine, I-'

You both had spoken at the same time.

Stan hesitantly handed you the wet paper. You thanked him and asked him to turn around. He raised a questioning eyebrow at you.

'I'll have to remove my shirt.' you reminded him.

Stan let out an 'Oh' and obeyed, closing his eyes and placing his hands over them. You pulled your shirt and placed it on the counter, noticing him peeking at you from an eye. You slapped his arm playfully and he grabbed it, pretending it hurt and letting out an 'Ow!'

The two of you were laughing together until the laughter died out and you both fell silent. You realised you were completely bare from the waist up. And Stan was now staring at you without reservation. He swallowed hard and you could see his gaze immediately drop to your breasts. Your body seemed to react to his stare and you felt warmth and excitement fill you, breath becoming more intense at each second...

Your breasts went slightly up and down with your intense and slow breathing. Stanley had noticed the change, hearing your breath in the dead silence of the night. His breath began to match yours as he swallowed hard, noticing how you didn't try to cover your breasts. His eyes then moved upwards, meeting yours.

Neither of you tried to look away, staring intensely at each other, eyes gleaming in the dark full of repressed lust...

It had been thirty years ever since he held a woman in his arms. Stan had forgotten all about love and seduction. Given up on it, even. And yet, at this very moment, as he stared at that young female returning his gaze unashamedly, breasts swolllen and nipples already hard, beckoning him, ready for the takeover, all of his male instincts kicked in.

Without warning, he picked up the honey jar with one hand and held your arm with the other, bringing you close to him. Then he lifted one small spoon from the jar and slowly tipped it, letting the honey fall on your cleavage once more in a thin, tiny strand.

You gasped and instinctively meant to move away, but he held you in place and placed his hand on the small of your back.

'Uh-uh. Don't run away, now, kitten.' he said in a low hoarse tone, making your insides melt.

You were so close you could perfectly make out each other's features, even in the penumbra. Stan wore a smirk and stared at you intently, malice written all over his face. You lowered your head and bit your lower lip, trying to control your excitement. You could feel his breath over you, intense and slow. Your own breath was intense, but much quicker. You dared raise your head again and meet his eyes, only for him to flash a smirk at you again. Every time he did it, you blushed harder and your pulse quickened.

Once the honey was completely poured, he placed the spoon back in the jar, never taking his eyes off you. He then circled your waist with both his arms, staring at you for a moment, still smirking.

'Don't worry. I'll clean it up for you.' he said in the same low tone, lowering his head, until...

Your breath hitched once you felt his tongue come in contact with your skin. It licked the sensitive spot between your breasts, gently sucking the honey. You accidentally let out a moan, and then another. You just couldn't help it. You felt his head move between your breasts. You slid your fingers through his fluffly mane of hair. The more you caressed him, the more he licked your skin with enthusiasm. Soon he was done with your cleavage and proceeded to lick each of your breasts.

But first, he raised his head without you noticing and planted a soft kiss on your lips. He tasted like milk and honey. When you opened your eyes, he could see them gleaming in the dark and you moaned when your lips parted. You moved your face to kiss him and he moved toward you, tongues clashing, returning the kiss with a passionate response.

'I'd better lay you down somewhere, kitten. Much easier to lick your tummy.'

You stammered, trying to ask if he meant what he meant when he grabbed your legs, pushed you upwards and cradled you, walking out of the kitchen and toward his room. You held him close, breathing in his neck, nose deep in his hair, delighting in his scent.

* * *

 

He shut the door behind you and lay you gently in his bed. The sheets smelled like Stan. The poignant masculine musk was arousing and made you feel hot and moist. Stanley lay on top of you, sinking his head once again between your breasts, kissing your sensitive spot. A low romantic tune played on the radio on the nightstand. You reached for his head and he lifted his eyes to look at you. He read your expression and kissed you once more, tongue clashing with tongue for a delightful moment before resuming his caresses on your body.

He proceeded to kiss your right breast, sucking your nipple slowly but firmly, until it were red and swollen. He circled the breast with his tongue, kissing and licking the sensitive skin until you could take no more of it. Slow motions made you moan and surrender to the sensation. Stan was patient and played with your breast, letting you savor every caress.

He administered the same caresses to your left breast, delighting in your moans. The more he sucked your nipple, the more you played with his hair. You begun to arch your body, feeling the heat between your legs increase, a restlessness overwhelming you, tears cascading from the corner of your eyes...

You felt a strong large hand come to rest between your legs and begin to caress your mound slowly. After a minute or so, a single finger began to stroke your sensitive spot there. Your heart beat louder and faster, an increasing heat wave washing over your body. Low constant moans escaped from your lips, making him stroke you even harder.

He sucked your nipples once more and then proceeded to lick the honey from your tummy, head slowly moving downwards, your breathing becoming more intense by the minute. You knew where this was going. You just didn't know that was what Stanley intended when he dripped that honey over you.

His lips finally reached your underbelly, kissing softly...and then resumed their journey ever downwards.

Once they touched your clit, Stan removed his finger and began sucking it as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his life. You weren't expecting it and you arched instinctively, letting out incoherent noises. He gently raised your hips and held them against his strong arms as he pleasured you, moving from your labia, which he stroked with his tongue, to your clit, sucking fiercely.

You didn't even realise you were moaning. You just grabbed the sheets biting your lips and surrendered to his caresses. Stanley performed oral sex on you for a good ten minutes before gently lowering your hips and using his finger to make you climax.

He frictioned your clit gently at first, building up speed until his index started moving fast and hard. You felt your climax come like waves crashing on the shore. Your moans let him know when you reached it and he stopped before the strokes became painful.

Your whole body pulsed and your intense breathing slowed down. A great relief came over you, as if all the tension in your body was gone.

You felt Stan move in the bed and his face approached yours. He kissed your cheek, your forehead and your lips, smooching you before it became a full blown kiss. You had never been caressed like that before. He climbed on top of you kissing your neck, your collarbone and then your lips met again, kissing more gently this time.

You spent the next few minutes gazing at each other adoringly. Stanley brushed your hair with his fingers, admiring how you looked all red and flustered.

'Was it good for you?' he asked. Both of you sniggered.

'I can't believe you asked that!' you said, still sniggering.

'What? It's a common question!' he said, pretending not to laugh.

'Only in movies, Stan.' you replied.

Stanley suddenly looked alarmed and slapped his forehead.

'Oh, shit! I forgot to ask if you had a boyfriend.'

You let out a full booming laughter at this. Stan had to cover your mouth with his hand so the sound wouldn't echo through the shack.

'Can't risk waking up the kids.' he said.

You apologised and reassured him there was no boyfriend for him to worry about. He held you in his arms as you snuggled your head on his chest. You moved your nose through his hairy chest, taking a deep breath. His body smelled great. You noticed Stan had begun to smell a lot better these past few days. Maybe it was because of your presence in the shack?

'I know what you're thinking.' you said slyly.

'What, you psychic now?' he teased.

You shot your head upwards, eyes meeting.

'Don't worry. I'll return the favor.' you winked, making him raise his eyebrows. He smirked at the thought.

'You don't have to.' he said.

'I want to.' you whispered close to his ear.

You stared at each other adoringly before you snuggled against his chest once more, arms wrapped around you, feeling protected in his embrace. He gently stroked your hair and placed a kiss on your head, humming a tune under his breath. A few minutes later, a yawn escaped from your lips and you began to doze off.

'Perhaps tomorrow. Now I think we could use some good sleep.' he said, also yawning.

'Are you up by seven?' you asked.

Stan replied he usually woke up a bit later.

'Then prepare to wake up with a surprise tomorrow morning.' you smiled, smooching him and surprising him yet again.

Stanley smooched you back lovingly before wishing you goodnight. You turned to the other side and he held you in his strong arms, both of you cuddling in bed, listening to the low soft tune play on the radio as it lullabied you to sleep.

 

 


	2. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan whisks you away aboard the Stan O' War II to enjoy a romantic date on a remote location, where the two of you can spend some time together, not a soul to disturb you throughout the long, long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a continuation of chapter 1. Each chapter of Late Night Confessions is a oneshot.

The ship sailed smoothly on the coastal area of Oregon. You and Stan had traveled for two days until you reached the harbor where he and Ford kept the Stan O’War II. This trip was long overdue. Ever since the two of you had admitted your feelings for each other almost over a month ago, he had been trying to whisk you away on a romantic trip. Now that the shack was back in Soos’ and Wendy’s able hands, he could finally spare the time to be alone with you.

‘Why Mark II?’ you asked, turning your attention from the seas ahead of you to Stan.

He watched you for a moment before answering. He loved the way your hair flailed in the night breeze as it caressed the loose strands of your fringe.

‘Years ago, my brother and I took a small ship we found abandoned  in a cave when we were kids. As we grew up, we worked together to restore it. From the very moment we found it, we looked at each and we knew we had to give it our names. Ford, being the nerd he is, wanted to call it something complicated he had read in his science journals. I’m the one who suggested Stan O’ War instead.’ he said with a proud grin.

You had come to learn they shared the first syllable of their names. For a moment you wondered how weird it must've been for the boys when their parents simply called them Stan. How did they figure out to whom were they talking to?

‘Our plan was to sail away from the town where we were born and go on adventures around the world, meeting girls and discovering treasures.’ he said with a grin ‘Turns out life had other plans for us, though.’ he added with a frown.

You stared at his stern face, worried. Stan gave the impression of being a carefree guy, whose main concern in life was to make money; someone who didn't take most personal problems seriously, but you knew he struggled with lots of personal issues. You lifted your hand and brought it to the side of his face, feeling his rough skin on your palm as you gently caressed his cheek.

‘But now that ship is here. Your childhood dream, come true.’ you gestured to the entire ship ‘You and your brother did make amends in the end, no matter how long it took for that to happen.’

Stan smiled again, reminded of why he loved you so much.

‘That we did.’ he admitted, smooching you.

He let you steer the ship while standing behind you, holding your waist with one hand as he actually steered the wheel with the other. It was a Summer night and a cool night wind blew on the sails. The ship sailed slowly but steadily toward its destination: a remote lighthouse Stan and Ford had found during their journeys and which, as Stan told you, held  a nostalgic value to them.

‘When my brother saw it for the first time, he was immediately taken back to that day when we went hunting for the Jersey Devil. Boy, that was some of the best fun we had when we were kids. Even though the sibling brothers were such a pain in the ass.’ he remembered fondly.

You thought you misheard him.

‘You hunted the what?’

He giggled. Most people never believed that story.

‘Let’s just say we went hunting for a local legend, something my brother was fond of doing. Anyway, me and Ford usually spend some time here before going back to Gravity Falls. Even if it's not the same lighthouse from the town we grew up, it brings back a lot of memories.This is why we usually come here when we need to talk.’ he said, further reminded of that day ‘You know, we actually stole Dickie and Ascott’s clothes to sneak inside the lighthouse. It was so funny! The keeper thought we were the Sibling Brothers!’ he said, laughing.

Stan sounded like quite the rascal as a kid. He also seemed to have quite a collection of stories from his childhood. This was one of the reasons you were so interested in him. Nevermind if most people saw him as con man; to you, he was a man with a colorful and interesting life, full of memories to share.

'Ford's opinion of you seems to matter a great deal to you.’

His happiness deflated like a punctured balloon. You heard him sigh and his voice became even more hoarse as he spoke.

‘We spent a long time apart. And the only few times we were reunited, we argued and even brawled because of his work. The reason why I have that tattoo on my back is because of him. He pushed me against one of his computers, the ones he has down in that lab.’ he explained ‘I love my brother despite his obsession with mysteries, anomalies and whatnots. But I could never change his mind about me.’ he sighted again ‘I could never make him forgive me. Not matter how hard I tried.’ he added, crestfallen.

You and Stan had already had that conversation many times. By now, you knew he was deeply hurt by how his relationship with his brother were in shambles for so many years.  You gazed at the distant beacon, where the lighthouse was.

‘And has Ford come to forgive you after all these years?’

The smile returned to his face as he murmured positively, staring at the lighthouse with a gleam in his eyes.

‘More than forgive. I never thought I’d hear it, but he apologised to me many times...though I sometimes have trouble remembering why.’ he frowned.

You remained silent. It was best not to evoke memories of Bill, the Weirdmageddon or his ultimate sacrifice. Let this be a moment of peace after so much trouble and suffering, you thought.

The stars seemed to shine brighter for the two of you. You gazed at the sky, resting your head on his collarbone. Your eyes would occasionally meet and he would either rub his nose on yours or smooch you, careful not to deepen the kiss and get distracted while steering the ship. He saw you staring at his red knit and smirked, removing it from his head and placing it on your fluffy hair. You giggled, kissing him again.

* * *

 The ship had arrived in a small cluster of islands where there stood an old lighthouse. The beacon itself was barely working, but it could still guide sailors and warn them against the presence of the islands in the area. Stan hoisted the anchor and extended his hand to you, helping you disembark. You walked down the plank behind him, taking care not to stumble and fall on the water.

‘Are you cold?’ he asked, voice full of concern.

You said you were fine. This was a huge contrast from the man who ran the Mystery Shack. The callous and calculating businessman was gone and in his place was a laid back, attentive, caring lover who made sure you felt safe in his presence. You walked on the fluffy sand and you had an idea. You removed your shoes and felt the soft grains beneath your feet. He grinned and mimicked you, feeling his tired old feet relax in contact with the sand.

‘Feels good, huh?’ you commented.

‘Aw, yeah. I’d forgotten how good that feels.’ he said, raising his head and closing his eyes, enjoying as the grains got between his toes. The only problem would be having to walk on sand all the way to the lighthouse, which, for a man his age, was always a bitch.

‘How long has it been since you went to the beach?’

He blinked, trying to remember. Now that you asked, he wasn’t sure. Had he ever visited a beach after he left Glass Shard Beach?

‘You got me, kitten. I might have, some time after my stay in Colombia. But that was after I escaped prison. Plus, I didn't get to enjoy the sights. I was on the run.’

You thought better not to ask any further details. At least not for now. You suddenly approached him and threw your arms around his neck.

‘Then this is one more thing we need to fix. A romantic holiday by the beach. What do you say?’

‘You mean, other than this one?’ he wittingly remarked.

You playfully slapped his arm. He let out an ‘Ouch!’, pretending to cower from you. The two of you soon reached the Lighthouse and Stan collected an old rusty key from his pocket. Boy, wasn’t he resourceful.

‘How come you have the key to this place?’

He averted your gaze as he tried to answer, busy trying to open the door.

‘Ah,well, you see...’

You sniggered and said it didn't matter. At this point, you knew Stan well enough to know he had probably stolen them from a distracted keeper.

‘Wait! It’s not what you’re thinking!’ he exclaimed.

‘How do you know what I’m thinking?’ you teased him.

‘Well, I don’t know. I mean, I do know. The townsfolk talk. Don’t think I haven’t heard what they say behind my back. Dammit, this thing is jammed!’ he shouted at the door, banging his fist at it.

You stared at him eagerly. His tales tended to be good. At least the ones he didn't make up from the top of his head.

‘I was looking for the keeper to ask permission  to come visit this place. But as I found out, a few days ago he had died hit by a thunderbolt or something. Apparently he partied too hard with his friends one night and tried to walk home when a storm came pouring down.’

Not the wisest course of action, you agreed. And just how did the key figure in all this?

‘I may have, _er..._ paid a visit to his office during late hours. And, _er.._.borrowed the key after hearing of his unfortunate passing.’ he said with a grin ‘What’s the matter with this thing? It opened just fine the last time Ford and I were here!’ he complained, trying to push the door open.

You snorted.

‘Stanley Pines, you’re simply incorrigible.’

He threw the full weight of his body against the door and forced it open.

‘You don’t know me as well as you think, sugar.’ he said, finally managing to get it open ‘ **But you’re about to**.’

* * *

You lay down your backpacks on the first floor, built up your tent and placed your sleeping bags side by side as if to form a single bed. You also lit a lantern to be able to see in the dark. You then climbed the stairs slowly toward the second floor. As you climbed, you had to help Stan catch his breath for a moment. He wasn’t a young man anymore.

Once you reached the top, the two of you watched the vast sea and the waves crashing on the shore. You felt his hands circle your waist from behind and you let him get closer to you, feeling his warmth irradiate from his burly body. His chin came to rest on the top of your head. You gave him back his knit, straightening it on his head. He smooched you after you were done, murmuring a ‘Thank you, kitten’. He always made you feel so safe and loved.

He began to reminisce on his childhood on Glass Shard Beach.

‘I remember the first day Ford and I went exploring a cave not far from where we used to play. I remember because I got splinters that day. Mom had to remove them one by one when I got home. Never thought they could hurt so much!’

You laughed and he smiled, satisfied you were entertained. Stan knew how to spin an interesting tale.

He went on.

‘Ford and I used to go on a lot of adventures together. Mostly due to my brother’s curiosity. I just followed him around and made sure he didn't get into trouble. And during one of those adventures we found a ship that looked as though it barely survived a shipwreck. Ford insisted the ship wasn’t ruined beyond repair. And so we turned it into our little pet project and worked together over the years to restore it.’

He caressed your tummy as he told the story and came to rest his chin on your shoulder, rubbing his cheek against yours. As he rubbed, you heard him purring contently, deep moans coming from his throat. You bit your lower lip, enjoying the caresses and the feel of his face against yours. You turned your face to him and he kissed you again, delighting in the taste of your lips before resuming his tale.

‘My brother and I repaired that ship for years. It was a symbol of our union, of what we could accomplish when we put our minds to anything and worked together. But after my brother...I mean, after I...uhm...’

You sensed his hesitation and turned to him. Stanley frowned and kept his head down, his expression heavy with guilt. He averted your gaze once more.

He startled a bit after feeling your palm on his face and relaxed after you started caressing his cheek. You stared at his tired-looking eyes and rested your forehead against his, your hand now caressing the back of his head.

‘It’s alright. I know you worry you sometimes screw up. I’m not here to judge you, my love.’

He gave a sad laugh.

‘For a moment there, I don’t know why, I thought you would slap me.’

You realised he probably received corporal punishment at home. Or had had such a harsh life the treatment he usually got from others was laced with hostility and rejection. The thought saddened you.

‘I’d never do that to you. You’re special to me, Stanley.’ you said, hugging him. You felt him relax in your embrace and smooch you more fondly this time, lips touching several times. After he was done, you turned around once more, his arms encircling your waist again as he told you about the time he and brother fell apart and the difficult years that followed.

‘I trust by now Dipper has shown you my fake IDs?’ he asked with ill-disguised insecurity.

You shook your head.

‘Really? Huh. That’s not like him. Maybe he’s grown up a bit since last year.’ he said in a hopeful tone.

The two of you stood by the ledge in mutual silence, hearing the waves crashing on the shore. After a while, you felt his caresses return and he spoke again.

‘I just realized I never thanked you properly for having helped me sort things out with the authorities concerning the thirty years I pretended to be my brother.’

You rubbed your face against the curve of his neck.

‘You don’t have to thank me, Stan.’

‘Oh, but I **_want_ ** to. **Very much**.’ he said with a deep growl in your ear, turning you around to face him. Unlike the affectionate expression from before, he now sported an openly horny one, his gaze upon you like a predator about to enjoy the taste of his prey.

He pulled you closer, resting your back against the ledge as his big body pressed against you. He kissed you fiercely this time, biting your upper lip. You could hear him moan as he pressed his lips against yours, moving them hungrily. He slid his tongue in your mouth, clashing against yours. You could tell he had been meaning to do this for a long time. Your hands kept traveling all over his head, messing his locks as he tasted your lips.

The kiss awoke something primal within you and you realised why Stan had taken you to such a remote location. You were no longer a young maiden. The past few weeks spent having to be around him without being able to take things further were torture. The shack was overcrowded with his brother, the kids and now his two co-workers plus Soos’ grandmother all living under the same roof.

You could feel the heat emanating from his body. His eyes kept going down to your lips and your cleavage. His grip on your waist told you how much he wanted you. As you kissed him back, he slid one leg between your own, feeling you. You moaned in his mouth. He was now aware of the sheer heat between your legs. As he kissed your neck, you asked a sly question:

 _‘Are you going to pay me in_ **_sex_ ** _, Stan?’_

Your suggestion was answered with the most malicious smirk you had ever seen.

‘Better than to pay in money in this case, don’t you think?’ he quirked his eyebrows.

You bit your lower lip. The way you looked back at him was answer enough. He pulled you away from the ledge safely and raised you from the ground, holding your legs with his strong arms. You held onto him, burying your nose in his hair as he carried you to the first floor, where your improvised mutual bed awaited you.

Stan lay you down gently and rested his body on top of you, leaving a trail of kisses on your neck. He bit your shoulder, eliciting a moan from you. He then kissed your cheek and rose from the bed to fetch a small bottle of champagne from his backpack. You could barely believe your eyes.

‘You brought champagne?’

‘M-hm. To celebrate!’ he answered, working his way to unscrew the bottle.

‘Celebrate what?’

‘Our coming here. The first time you appeared on my doorstep. The first time we get to be together without any meddlesome brother or kids.’ he listed, trying to pull the cork with his bare hands.

After relentless work, the cork finally popped out and he quickly gobbled down the liquid before it could fall to the floor. The foam obviously escaped from his mouth and soiled the front of his clothes. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, complaining about the mess as he let out a torrent of swears obscene enough to make even a seasoned sailor blush. Well, what did he expect would happen? You just couldn’t believe this guy.

He made his way to you, carrying the bottle.

‘Say _ah_.’

He wanted to pour the liquid in your mouth. You could already tell this was one of his pranks. Giggling, you raised your hands defensively.

‘You’re not gonna shower me in champagne, are you?’

‘Nah, of course not.’ he promised with a smirk, which only made you doubt the honesty behind his intentions even more ‘Come on, kitten!’ he said, going after you as you moved away from him. At one point, he held your arm and threatened to pour the champagne all over you. A yell from you made him stop and he actually handed the bottle to you.

You took a swig and was surprised to find out it wasn’t from a cheap label. Where did Stan get the money to buy such a good champagne, you wondered?

He took the bottle after you handed it back to him and stored it away. He then went back to you, eyes full of lust as he got closer and closer.

‘I’ll tell you after I’ve properly thanked you.’ he said,landing on top of you again and kissing you passionately.

* * *

He removed his jacket and his shirt all at once, not wanting to waste time. You had a good view of his chest and tummy, marvelling at how toned up he was even as an elderly man. His arms were large and muscular. He must still practice boxing, you figured.

You began to unbutton your blouse, but one look from you told him you had a better idea in mind. He smirked, kissing your body as he unbuttoned the shirt. You felt his warm lips on your collarbone; then on your cleavage, sucking the sensitive skin; then on your tummy and finally the sensitive skin below the navel. He then removed your shirt and you unfastened your bra, letting him have a good view of your breasts. He stared at them hungrily for a moment, feeling them with his hands. You caressed the back of his hands as he explored your body, delighting in his warm touch.

Stan didn’t waste time and his face dove for your right breast. He was playing with your nipple by circling it with his tongue. He alternatively sucked it, eliciting low moans from you. You played with his hair as he licked and sucked your nipple, proceeding to do the same to the left breast.

Once he was done, he stared at your breasts again, admiring how swollen your nipples were. He opened a satisfied smirk. It had been a long time ever since he had been with a woman. He missed the feel of a woman’s flesh in his mouth.

You touched the sides of his face and he dove toward you again, kissing you. The feel of his weight over your body aroused you. You could feel the bulge between his legs press against your crotch. As if you weren’t hot enough already. You rose one leg instinctively and he took it as his cue to move his hand down, squeezing one butt cheek. You giggled in his mouth and he slapped it, taking you by surprise.

Once your lips parted, you stared at him with a fake indignant expression. His smirk only grew wider.

‘I’m gonna slap you so hard your cheek will be red and swollen once I’m done with you.’ he said, his hand massaging your butt cheek again where he had just slapped.

You felt aroused and his face dove to your collarbone again. You could feel him sucking your neck fiercely when he slapped your butt cheek again, massaging the spot. His hand ventured closer to between your legs and he squeezed your pussy once through the fabric, making a moan escape your lips. You wanted him to do it again.

He unfastened your belt and gently pulled your trousers down, caressing your legs as he worked his way up again. He kissed your thigh while gently squeezing the inner side, getting closer to the heat between your legs. Once he reached it, he grabbed your pussy again, squeezing gently. Your hand touched his as though pleading for him to stop and he delighted in the face you made.

You threw one of your arms above your head as he began to rub his palm against your pussy through the fabric of your knickers, one finger circling your clit, teasing you. This was too much. Your other hand instinctively grabbed his belt and unfastened it. He opened the button of his trousers for you and you unfastened the zipper, grabbing his bulge.

‘Impatient, huh?’ he quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

‘This is your fault, Stan Pines.’ you said between moans.

He came closer to you and let you pleasure him. You frictioned your palm against his hard cock and his balls through his briefs, eliciting low growls from him. You pulled gently at his testicles, making him growl even more. So he enjoyed when you played with his balls, huh?

He inserted his hand in your knickers and began to directly rub your clit with his finger. With his other hand, he rubbed your folds, squeezing the area around your clit now and then, making you see stars. You held onto his arm for dear life as he worked his fingers to make you climax. You could feel it building inside you; that pressure, that need for release. And Stanley’s fingers never stopped, keeping their intense rhythm…

You felt one gigantic wave of pleasure and arched your body, letting the pleasure sweep you. Your moans broke in your throat as you felt wave after wave sweep you, surrendering to the work of Stan’s nibble fingers. It was one thing when you pleasured yourself. It was another, completely different, when a man made you cum.

He turned around to look at you, all flustered and panting. You murmured his name, staring at him with glazed eyes. He secretly enjoyed the way you looked. He caressed your hair and you reached for him, smooching him.

He gently removed your knickers and you pulled him by the front of his trousers toward you. He looked back at you with a puzzled expression. You then kissed him and touched his bulge once more, caressing him as he had done for you. You wanted to see this man at your mercy. To see the faces he made as you masturbated him. You just needed to know you could make him climax.

He let you pleasure him, feeling your hands massage his cock and his balls. You removed his briefs and saw his cock spring forth, already hard. He lay down beside you and held you in his arms as you pumped it up with one hand, keeping a nice pressure within your fist, while massaging his balls with the other, giving it gentle pulls now and then. You delighted in his moans and began rubbing his cock faster, feeling it grow hotter and harder as you worked. He grabbed your arm like a vice, begging for you to stop in a weak voice when you made an unexpectedly arousing move. His moans had become rhythmic now and you pumped as fast as you could, watching him screw his face and shudder as he climaxed, his semen shooting upwards, soaking your tummy.

He saw how he had soaked you in his cum and let out a throaty perverted laugh. You playfully slapped his arm. He then cleaned you using the sheets and came to rest on top of you again.

‘You do know how to use your hands, kitten. I’ll give you that.’ he said between kisses.

You enjoyed the taste of each other’s mouths for a while until you felt his cock rub against your entrance. He started kissing your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin as he grinded against you. You were impressed at how quickly he was hard again. But then again, it had been years since Stanley had been with a woman.

He ceased his caresses for a moment and turned to look at you. There was an unmistakable hunger in his eyes and you could tell he was holding back from taking you right there and then.

‘So...what shall I do with you next?’ he asked in a low hoarse voice.

‘Do you even have to ask?’ you asked in a shaky voice, eager to make love to him.

He smooched you once more and rest his face against the curve of your neck as he gently lifted one of your legs and plunged into you; first the tip, watching your reaction as he didn't want to hurt you, then slowly sliding in his full length, moaning in your ear as he fit right into you. God, you felt so tight and warm.

* * *

He began moving inside you, hips rocking slowly in sync as he made circular motions amidst the thrusts. You felt a little pressure inside you at first, but he was gentle, moving slowly and steadily. The way he thrust was soon making you enjoy this and you felt your insides slowly relax to accommodate the full length and width of his cock.

His large calloused hands traveled over your body as he thrust into you in slow and constant motions. You could feel his palms spreading their warmth as they traveled through your body, exploring every little bit of you without shame. They went from your tummy to your breasts and then over your cleavage to your collarbone. He played with your breasts once more, wetting his thumbs and circling your nipples, pleasuring you even further. He rose his hips a bit and you could feel his cock rubbing against your G spot as he thrust. The sensation sent shivers all over your body and your mind went blank from the intense friction in that one spot.

He spent a good full minute in that position before turning you on your back and squeezing your butt cheeks, biting at them as he growled. He slapped them once and turned you to the side, plunging into you again, this time rubbing a finger against your clit. With his other hand, he would squeeze your butt cheek and slap you when you least expected it. Each time he did, a loud moan escaped your lips. You had no idea this could be so arousing.

‘You like that, huh? I told you you would enjoy every second of this.’ he growled, satisfied.

He was still thrusting slowly and steadily into you when you began to grow impatient. You no longer wanted him to just make love to you. You wanted him to fuck you.

As he moved inside you, he felt you become so moist his cock slid inside you more easily and the walls around his hard, swollen member were less stiff. One look at you and Stan could tell you were enjoying his thrusts. You were covered in sweat, panting, your mouth hung open as loud moans escaped your throat. Your hand grabbed his as he fingered you, your grip like a vice. He could barely contain his own arousal, but he didn't want to rush anything. He had to make sure you were enjoying this as much as he was.

He switched positions again and came to rest by your side for a moment. He kissed you passionately, tongue clashing against tongue when he felt your hands going for his throbbing cock, massaging him, urging him to keep going…

‘It’s that good, huh?’ he asked, locking his eyes on yours.

You managed to let out a ‘Yes’ amidst your panting.

He came to rest on top of you again, not wasting any time. As soon as he plunged into you, you felt a wave of pleasure instead of the pain and pressure from the first time he entered you. He held your hips steady as he thrust a bit faster now, but still being gentle. Your breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts. You moaned in sync, entranced by the rhythm and the friction of flesh against flesh. The heat between you was unbelievable. You arched your body and threw your head back, letting Stan ravish your body as he wanted. Your moans let him know you wanted more. And so he switched positions again.

He slid out of you, drawing a puzzled look as you wondered what happened. He gently rose you from the bed and made you sit on his lap. He then held you by your hips as you grabbed his cock and slid it into you. You kissed him tenderly rocking your hips gently, feeling his hands slide all over your bum as you moved, giving you support.

Tears escaped from the corner of your eyes as you desperately rode him, harder and harder, feeling him swollen cock go deep within you, awakening desires long neglected. You needed to feel him reach that spot deep within you, over and over. No man made you feel like this but Stanley. After so long living with him under the same roof, you had come to trust him implicitly. It didn't take very long for feelings for him to surface. Both of love and lust. And the moment you had learned he felt the same way, you began to dream of this moment; just the two of you alone, barenaked, surrendering to your most basic instincts.

You slid one of your hands between his legs and massaged his balls. You heard Stan’s moans become more vocal as you masturbate him. His grip on your hips was stronger and he was gritting his teeth. If you kept this up, he would cum before you did. Your name escaped his lips in a trembling voice and you kissed him again, slowing down your thrusts for a moment.

Once your lips parted, he held you steadily into his arms and rocked his hips toward you, thrusting into you this time. His thrusts were needy and desperate, and you could tell he was about to climax. His cock went deep within you, touching that spot you sorely wanted him to. You raised your head upwards firmly held in his embrace, moans echoing in the lighthouse as Stan was fucking you, thrusting fast and hard into the center of your sex. You were moaning together, tears cascading from your eyes, gritting your teeth as he hit that spot over and over again.

You mind went blank and you saw stars as your walls tightened around his hard cock. You were overwhelmed by the sensation. You shuddered as he thrusted fiercely, feeling his hips bulking against you. He finally let out a single loud moan against your ear and you knew he had finally cummed.

You held each other in your arms as he slowly slid out from you, resting his head on the curve of your neck. Your breathing slowed down and you finally looked at each other with glazed eyes and flustered cheeks. You touched foreheads again and closed your eyes, feeling at peace. After all the sexual tension these past few months, you both needed this.

‘How are you feeling, kitten?’

You caressed the side of his face, rubbing your nose against his.

 **‘I love you, Stanley Filbrick Pines.’** you said, smooching him.

He stared at you lost in thought for a moment, feeling lighter than he ever did in years and kissed you back.

**‘I love you, too.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I might return to this later to edit and/or add content.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to all my fellow grunkle lovers in the Discord group. You know who you are, you beautiful people. ; ) 
> 
> \- The concept of Stan having to chase down gnomes from the shack was based on the artworks of the Wayfaring Strangers fan artbook.  
> \- I figured Stanley would try to please the reader by giving them oral sex since that's a common thing old men do, often to young lovers. If you're under 18 or already an adult, but too young to have heard about that, well...now you know. *wink*
> 
> PS: I usually return to my stories to edit something, usually to add content. So you might read something new in between a paragraph or another a few weeks from now... or not. I'm fickle like that, hehe.


End file.
